1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in materials of construction to provide low radar reflectivity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in anti-radar defenses has included efforts to produce electronic interference with radar signals in an attempt to cancel out such signals. Also, efforts have been made to absorb radar signals using special types of materials. The scattering of metal foils from aircraft has also been used to give false radar signals as to the location, speed and number of military aircraft.
It has been reported in the literature, viz. "Applied Geophysics(USSR)", Vol. 58, Moscow 1970, pp. 97-104, relating to reflected signals in geophysical prospecting that seismic signals are reflected in a dispersed manner from an irregular geological interface according to a mathematical formula which relates the amount of dispersion of the reflected signal to the degree of irregularity of the interface. This phenomenon has also been utilized in suppressing multiple reflections in marine seismic exploration, see Igor B. Moshinsky et al. Canadian Patent Application, Ser. No. 336,129, filled Sept. 21, 1979, now Canadian Pat. No. 1,149,925, issued July 14, 1983.
The literature does not indicate the possible application of this phenomenon to the dispersion of reflected radar signals.